


Yet Another Dark Cupid AU

by ChaoticNeutral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Cupid AU, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, F/M, Hawk Moth is an idiot, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: In which Ladybug was the one hit by the hate arrow.Somehow, this still results in Chat Noir and Dark Cupid working together.





	Yet Another Dark Cupid AU

* * *

  

Dark Cupid was panicking. In his defense, Ladybug seemed to be out for blood and wasn’t too picky on who she wrung it from, so he had legitimate reason to panic. Chat Noir was even partly inclined to join in and have a good couple of minutes to freak out as well. However, said panicking and freaking out was not conducive to the would be blood-wringer NOT finding them and finishing the job, so Chat found himself trying to be the rational one and keep them both from being caught.

 

“Oh god—oh god, she was really going to—oh god!”

 

His only ally in this matter was not helping in that regard.

 

He hissed. “Shut up! She’ll hear you!” He peeked out the fairly small window of their temporary hiding place, keeping an eye out for anything red and very dangerous.

 

Dark Cupid wasn’t listening. “I-I can’t believe it. I mean—it’s Ladybug! I never thought she’d ever—”

 

“She wouldn’t.” Chat insisted. “Ladybug is a hero who cares about helping everyone even if she really doesn’t think they deserve it.” And maybe there was more of that than he’d like, but it warmed his heart to know she would put personal resentments aside to help people. It showed she was someone who could be counted on.

 

“Then why would she just—?”

 

Furious, the blond rounded on him. “You made her hate everything! What did you THINK would happen?!”

 

“I thought she WOULDN’T try to kill me!”

 

This wasn’t helping. As much as he wanted to lash out right now, yelling wouldn’t solve anything and was more likely to get Ladybug’s rather unwelcome attention. Reluctantly (because DAMN, Kim needed to be shaken—or at least have a good talking to), Chat forced himself to calm down.

 

“Okay. Okay.” He said after taking a breath. “Just…how do we change her back?”

 

Unfortunately, if anything, that just made Dark Cupid panic more. “I don’t know! I spread hate, I don’t stop it!”

 

Great. Just freaking great. Though to be fair, none of an akuma’s victims had ever turned on their akuma before, so this was probably a first for everyone.

 

Hopefully, it would also be the last time. And not because Ladybug kills them.

 

He swore to himself that if he survives this, he would make every effort to never let her come under an akuma’s power again no matter how many hits he’d have to take. Angry Ladybug was scary enough (and not just a little hot to at least make it worth it, in Chat’s opinion), but this? This hate-filled, dead-inside, twisted version of the lady he loved? Once is more than enough and this was a terrifying version of Ladybug that no one ever needed to see.

 

She hated them. She hated everything. It didn’t matter to her what happened to them or what harm she could do. She wasn’t angry. She wasn’t acting out of boiling emotions. She just…didn’t care.

 

Well, that wasn’t true. She did care. She cared that people bothered her. She cared that there were people TO bother her. And she wanted them all _gone_. At least her focus right now was just on the two of them, but if she started to attack anyone else? Did Ladybug have friends? A family? She had to have somebody, right? What if she went after them?

 

Oh god. She’d never forgive herself.

 

“Can’t you just break my possessed item?” Kim’s voice brought him out of his musings (and growing horror that he really didn’t want to think about right now thankyouverymuch).

 

Chat shook his head. “That won’t do any good. It may change you back to normal, but everyone under the effects of your spell will stay that way until Ladybug purifies the akuma and uses her cure.” He’d learned that much from the Stoneheart debacle. And if anything, matters would only get worse in the mean time when the darn thing multiplies.

 

“So…” Dark Cupid looked over at him, nervous but finally drawing out from the worst of the panic enough to actually be semi-rational. “What do we do?”

 

Chat was still working on that. At this point, it seemed hopeless. Ladybug was in no position to fix anything like this and Dark Cupid couldn’t undo whatever he’d done to her. Hawkmoth might be able to undo the mess if he took back the akuma himself, but for all that murder might be on the agenda for the day, the bastard didn’t seem too inclined to act. Probably for the best, though. Heaven knew what he might do to make things worse if he had the chance.

 

Dammit. He should have taken that hit. He should have been paying attention. If he hadn’t been so focused on his stupid love confession—

 

Wait.

 

Ladybug’s glare.

 

_“Hate conquers all!”_

 

Rose’s dream-filled gaze.

 

_“Only love can conquer hate!”_

 

His own words—originally spoken out of boredom but now containing a glimmer of hope.

 

_“That’s why the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.”_

 

No way. It couldn’t be that simple.

 

Could it?

 

“Chat Noir? You—uh…okay? You’re turning kind of red there.”

 

“I have an idea.”

 

Needless to say, Dark Cupid was less than impressed with Chat’s idea.

 

“Okay, but it kind of sounds like you’re using this for a free make-out session.”

 

“Just get out there!”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted on my tumblr, and figured why not share it here?
> 
> Come see other horrible plot ideas at nobodyfamousposts.tumblr.com


End file.
